


Albert's Sister

by EJWalters



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Who knew?, albert has a sister, albert is a protective boy, bit of angst, girlsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Albert has an adoptive sister named Carona. She's sugar, spice, and everything nice. Unless you mess with her family.





	Albert's Sister

Carona was the adoptive sister of Albert DaSilva and one of the few girl newsies, or as the others called them, girlsies. She was a sweet girl, but tough as nails. She’d give you a black eye as soon as smile at you, and she was protective of the people she cared about. She was especially protective of the younger newsies. So when Carona caught sight of the Delancey brothers, she rolled up her sleeves calmly and walked towards them.  
“Hey!” she shouted.  
Oscar and Morris froze and turned around to find her glaring daggers at them.  
“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” she asked.  
The boys they were ganging up on scattered as the Delancey’s growled at her and made their way towards her.  
“Well, well, well. If it ain’t little Carona,” Oscar sneered.  
“You keep getting yourself into trouble, you just might end up in more trouble,” Morris cracked his knuckles.  
Carona tilted her head to the side, “That… made no sense, Morris. You sure you ain’t slow or somethin’?”  
That was when the fight started.  
* * * * *  
When Carona got to the Lodgehouse later that night, it was much later than she usually got there and the boys were worried sick about her, especially Albert. When she finally stumbled through the door, she was beaten, bloody, and bruised.  
Albert rushed towards her and looked her over, “What happened to yous?”  
Carona winced as he touched a cut on her face, “The Delancy’s was beatin’ on the triplets.”  
Albert sighed, “Now I can’t be mad at yehs!”  
Carona chuckled and then winced, “I think they mighta broken a couple ribs.”  
Albert sighed, “Let’s get yeh cleaned up. Racer! Come help me!”  
Race and Albert helped Carona get to a bed and had the other boys leave while the cleaned the blood off of her with a wet rag and helped her into one of Racer’s shirts cuz his spare was cleaner than Albert’s. Albert kissed her forehead and made her promise not to get into anymore fights ‘til after she was all healed up and then went to go to sleep.  
Racer was sitting next to her on the bed, looking down at his shoes thoughtfully.  
“Whatsa matter?”Carona asked.  
Racer let out a sigh and opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and the little ones Carona saved from the Delancey’s came running in and scrambled onto the bed and into both her and Racer’s laps.  
“Rona!” they cried.  
“Are you okay?” one of them asked in worry.  
“Did you soak Morris an’ Oscar?” another asked.  
“You gonna be able to sell papes tamarow?” asked the last one.  
Carona smiled warmly at them, “I’m fine, yeh rascals. And yeah, I soaked ‘em real good. They won’t be botherin’ yous anytime soon. And yeah, I’m gonna sell papes with Racer tomorrow.”  
Race looked up at her in confusion, but she only winked at him.  
The triplets all hugged her and thanked her for helping them out and then ran to go cause chaos somewhere else.  
Race frowned at her, “You’s sellin’ with me tomorrow?”  
“You know it’s the only way Al’s gonna let me go out tomorrow,” Carona told him, “Plus I think we’s needs to talk and I’m barely stayin’ awake right now.”  
Race nodded, “Gotcha.”  
“Thanks for helpin’ me,” Carona said with a smile.  
Race gave her a soft smile, “You’s welcome.”


End file.
